Scared Tsuname
by Misery DeSoul
Summary: moved... Rei is just a samll child when she meets Logan but he will change her life forever....
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A five-year-old girl looked up from her seat at the dinning room table her brown hair swept into her face were it fell softly to the middle of her back. Her stormy gray eyes looked down to a picture she had been drawing. The man her father had invited over looked at the drawing and looked at the girl to see her gray eyes...orbs devoid of any color other then that of storm clouds, no pupils, no whites, nothing but endless gray looking at him. She grinned and ran to put her picture in her room.

"Well Logan isn't she cute?" Michael (her father) asked.

"She's very quiet. The other five-year-olds I've seen were loud always." Logan said his gruff looks making him look meaner then he really was. His hair short and slightly sticking up because of the hat he usually wore. (A/n Hat hair)

"Reiha has never talked very much." Michael said.

Rei giggled as she came back a small black puppy following her. "Papa isn't it cute. He was in the back yard." Rei said. "Can we keep him? Please papa."

"No honey. Go take him back out side." Michael said.

"But papa." Rei said.

"No Rei put him back outside." Michael repeated.

Rei pouted and led the puppy back out side. Rei put on her boots and a coat over her jeans and a t-shirt that had a kitten on it and went out side with the dog. She walked down the hill that led to and from her house and onto the frozen pond. She heard a crack then more cracks she stood still petrified that if she moved she would fall through and screamed as the ice broke beneath her sending her plunging into blistering cold water.

Michael and Logan had heard the scream. Logan got a worried look on his face knowing the only people near were they where was at least two miles away so it must have been Rei. Michael looked at the door to see it open and he jumped up Logan behind him running to the door Logan spotted the black dog barking at a hole in the ice Rei's hand was trying to grasp the edge of the ice as she tried to pull her self out, shivering and yelping at the extreme temperatures. The two men ran panickedly down to the frozen waters and Logan edged to the hole as Rei sank beneath the water. Logan's heart jumped into his throat, as he didn't even think of the dangers and dove into the water after the girl. Logan, eyes stinging from the burning ice water, found her and grabbed her noticing that she was breathing under water trying to reach the surface. He knew she was a mutant like he was, if her eyes hadn't already made that fact obvious.

He swam to the top and grabbed the edge. With little effort, he pulled her out and shoved her on the ice. Michael helped Logan out and grabbed Rei he hadn't been very worried about the mutant girl but sense Logan was there he played up to him.

"We have to get you two warm." Michael said.

Logan nodded and they went inside, both quaking from the blistering temperature, their lungs burning when forcefully and jaggedly gulping in the freezing air. Michael handed Rei over to his wife Sara. Sara quickly grabbed her only child relived that Logan had been there to get her. Her face was worried but she smiled at Logan while thanking him many times as she cooed over Rei. Then rushed to get the girl into dry warm clothes.

Later that night Logan wandered out of his room to get a glass of water and saw Rei looking in her parent's room. Logan looked in also and saw Michael viscously beating Sara. Logan picked Rei up and walked to the kitchen not wanting her to see the fight. He himself wouldn't interfere because he knew he had to keep Rei safe for the time being. And not knowing what Michael would have done to her if he had seen her at the door

"Why are you up?"

"I had a bad dream and was going to snuggle with momma but papa was hurting her again." Rei told him. "Will you stay with me till I fall asleep?" Rei asked.

'I guess it can't hurt.' Logan thought. "Sure." He told Rei.

"Thank you for saving me." Rei told him.

"No problem kid." Logan said. His eyes softening knowing that he was the only one other then her mother to care for the child like a five-year-old should be. Logan looked down at her and noticed she was asleep. He walked to her room and put her in her bed and covered her up then went to the guest room and lie awake thinking aloud. "How can Michael not like his own wife and child? Especially the child. Rei is a sweet girl. Unlike many others I've seen. I acutely feel like I need to protect her." He finally fell asleep though his questions had no answers.

Logan left the next day to the dismay of Rei. She had finally found a person who would protect her and her momma. She liked him he was nice to her the only other person who was nice to her was her momma. Unknown to young Rei was her future to come to involve the detached rebel. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chappie Two

Rei didn't see Logan for years but she knew if she kept waiting she would see him again.

The night of Rei's twelfth birthday she and her mother sat in the living room watching Rei's favorite movie Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Rei wore a soft gold and red sweatshirt and black pants. Sara wore a long blue dress. Michael came out a knife in his hand. Rei turned "Hi papa." She said and her father went behind her mother and pressed the knife against her throat. "P-p-papa?" Rei asked shacking from fear. Michael's knife bit through Sara's skin as Rei looked on in horror she backed up quickly. Michael turned to Rei and jumped at her cutting at her once...twice. Both times biting into the soft skin of her face. The third time he missed. Rei ran out of the house snow fell around her stinging her bare feet as she ran into the woods that were on the opposite side of the pond away from her father. As she ran she heard the steady sound of a stream she used to visit when she was smaller and needed to think. She kneeled at the edge of the water and washed the cuts on her face with the cold water.

Years passed again as she wondered around and found a blue mutant named Kurt. She stayed with him in an abandoned church. She was now eighteen the cuts had long turned into a scar.

Rei walked down the street alone she was headed to the church. Her brown hair now had blonde streaks flowing in it her hair still went to her middle back and she had chin length bangs. Her hair covered her right eye. A gust of wind caught her hair revealing a cross shaped scar that started parallel to her eyebrow and ended parallel to the bottom of her ear the other part of the scar started at the corner of her eye and ended at her ear to a few men that were following her. Her gray eyes were void of any emotions she had. She entered the church her black trench coat flowing behind her to reveal black hip hugger jeans and a red tank top, to see two women standing in front of Kurt and Kurt floating in the air upside down.

"What did you do this time Kurt?" Rei asked him crossing her arms over her chest.

"You know him?" One woman asked she had long white hair and dark skin.

"She lives here vith me." Kurt said.

"I see. So she's a mutant too." The other said she had short red hair. Rei looked taken aback. She stepped back and her gray eyes started to move the color looking like clouds now as dark and light gray wisps came into view. The two men that had been following her came in. She turned to look at them her eyes wispy cloud like colors stopped.

"She is a mutant like them." One said pulling out a gun from his belt.

"O shit." Rei whispered taking one step back.

"Rei move!" Kurt yelled. But Rei just stood there staring as if the man were her father and he was after her mother again.

She closed her eyes and looked down. "I wish I was with Logan." She whispered over and over again.

"Who the hell are you?" She heard someone asked she opened her eyes and looked up. She was no longer in the church. She looked were the voice was coming from and met knives. She screamed and backed away her eyes closed and hands covering her face.

'She's scared of me.' Logan thought. "Who are you?" He asked again putting his hands down.

"I'm Reiha Davis, sir." Rei told him her hands still covering her face though she was now shacking.

"Rei?" Logan asked softly.

Rei put her hands down and looked at him strangely. "Logan?" She asked shocked to see him again after so long of waiting for him. A boy with brown hair and blue eyes looked at the two.

"O my god. Where is your mom?" Logan asked.

Rei looked down tears stinging her eyes threatening to fall. "She's dead." Logan looked shocked. "Father killed her on my twelfth birthday I ran away but he gave me this first." Rei said moving her hair showing him and the boy her scar. Rei still hadn't gotten over her mother and couldn't.

"You know her?" The boy asked Logan.

"I met her when she was five. I haven't seen her sense." Logan said. "Till now." Rei smirked.

"Reiha... Rei." She said holding out a hand for the boy to shake.

"Bobby." Bobby said taking and shaking her hand.

"What is your power?" Rei asked him.

Bobby held out his hand and made an ice ball. Rei pointed at it and it turned to water then the puddle turned to a dragon. "Apparently yours is water." Bobby said. Rei smirked.

"Sure is." Rei said letting the water dragon fly away. She sat down next to Bobby at the counter. Logan grabbed his Dr. Pepper and took a drink. Rei grabbed the soda from him and took a swig then put it back in his hand. He looked strangely at the girl. "You haven't changed." Rei said and smirked. "At least one of us hasn't. Life's been tough you know. Never know when you get your next meal or next place to sleep. You got food? I'm starving." Rei asked to prove her point her stomach growl and she smiled sheepishly. She laughed softly and Logan handed her a sandwich from the fridge.

"All we got made take it or leave it." Logan said.

"Take it I'm not picky." Rei said knowing if she didn't eat this she wouldn't eat for a while. She had half the ham sandwich downed when she and Logan heard a sound from the hall. Rei continued to eat only faster as men with guns got to the door. She half choked on the sandwich as Logan's claws came out of his fisted hands. She gasped in a breath and coughed. Bobby pulled her out of her chair and behind the counter he patted her back until she cloud breath right. "I'm ok." Rei breathed. She peeked over the counter and saw Logan fighting the men. "O shit." She said and fell on to her butt not wanting to see the knives protruding from Logan's hands any longer.

"Are you alright?" Bobby asked.

"I might not be scared of many things but I'm petrified of knives. That's how I got this." She said pointing to the scar hidden under her hair. "And that's how my male biological contributor killed my momma." Bobby chuckled at what she called her father. Rei smirked knowing why he laughed.

Chappie Three

"Bobby look after the Imp." Logan told him.

"Imp... Who the hell do you think your calling an Im...?" She cowered away from his clawed hands. She fell over backwards trying to back up. Bobby caught her before she hit the ground.

"Why are you so scared of me Imp?" Logan asked.

"K-kn-knives." She stuttered. "I'm p-p-petrifi-fied of knives."

"You know I wouldn't hurt you Imp Rei stop it. I'll stop calling you that." Logan said. Rei nodded. "We have to get the kids out of here." Logan said as a scream broke into his thoughts of Rei and her knife phobia.

(((Thank you Marena for helping me with this))) Well what do you all think? 


End file.
